


Skull knock life

by purplefox



Series: The Daybreakers 2020 [15]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daybreakers 2020, F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Hold it together for the team. Ryuji's life has more things added but that's fine with himDaybreakers 2020Week 2 school life Ryuji
Relationships: Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann
Series: The Daybreakers 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652734
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Skull knock life

“Class is tomorrow.” Ann murmured into his jacket. “It’s too late to go back and I know that we won’t remember everything.” She was taking up most of his bed. Ryuji reached over her to snag the text book they had been struggling through. “Balance is… hard isn’t it? I wonder how Joker does it.”

“That guy is weird to begin with.” Ryuji pointed out. “You know it, I know it. Mona and Yusuke know it too. There’s nothing in the world like Joker so comparing ourselves to him won’t get us anywhere. The best thing that we can do?” He shrugged. “We support him the best way we can and right now it means better grades. I sucked already… but only place I can go from here is up.” He teased.

“And all I can do is spiral downwards?” Ann teased before she kicked her feet off the end of her bed. “It feels so strange sometimes.” She nudged the book they had been making desperate notes in. “Sometimes I look at us and Yusuke and I wonder how the hell we hold everything together. just a few months ago everything was grey. You and I weren’t even friends like that.”

“Yeah.” He had just sped on by and he had kept his head down. “Then I met Akira. Then Akira met you and then we all met Mona and then it kept going from there.” Then they had saved themselves from Kamoshida and almost died along the way. Then he had kissed Ann and Ann had kissed him back. “It feels longer.”

“I was telling Shiho that actually.” She swung her feet for a few moments before she tugged at Ryuji’s shirt until he sat behind her and hugged her tightly. “It doesn’t feel like this just began. It feels like I’ve always been running around with you. With all of you. I know we just started to hang out but it doesn’t feel that way.” She sighed. “And we should get our uniforms ready for tomorrow. Hard bed or not I’m not a morning person.”

“I keep telling ya.” Ryuji chuckled. “A few more nights of this and you’ll see the difference and not like that.” He cut her off before she could start. “I think that we should tell Joker about studying more. I’m on him about training but this is training too.”

“It is training.” Ann said softly before she sighed. “We should have more if this when we can find the time. I know I try to help with the tool making but half of what Mona and Joker are doing is so crazy- I told you about him making lockpicks in class right?”

“Forget class he’s usually making crazy things in the library when he’s testing me.” Ryuji laughed. “Joker’s something else.” He glanced across his room to where his uniform hung. “These are our days Ann.” He stroked her sides gently before he smiled. “And we’re too far gone to just give these things up at this point and you know it. This is us.” He admitted. “And we’re living for the wild ride that it is.”

X

“No mater what.” Ryuji shook his head as they ducked around the corner. “They can’t help themselves.” He eyed Ann who was trying to look around the corner. “They keep on watching us and they keep on whispering. I swear it gets worse by the day.”

“I have no idea how Akira copes.” Ann glanced around before she reached for his hand. It felt good to take it. Ryuji tugged her close before they walked up the stairs to the roof. Their held hands were hidden between them.

“I think we are just how that guy copes.” Ryuji admitted as he held Ann’s hand. They moved upwards until they reached the door that led to the roof. “Everyone is constantly talking and watching. Our lives are so split up.” He opened the door to let her go first. “We still have moments like this.” He said softly as he followed Ann. “I think that’s kind of cool too.”

X

His phone buzzed and he yawned before he stretched. A message from Akira poking fun at him and asking if he was sleeping. Ryuji sent back a few emojis before the next message came in. It was from Ann. A sly selfie with the focus being Akira behind her doing something.

“He can’t help himself that guy.” Ryuji whispered to himself before he lowered his head to the desk. They had gym today so he got to see both Akira and Ann. That was going to be nice. Then when they finally got away from school they were meeting up with Yusuke. “We talk about Akira but that guy… I have no idea how that guy deals with it.” Ryuji mumbled into the desk. “Least we’re here.”

No wonder Akira couldn’t leave the guy alone. Ryuji checked his phone again. The thief chat was discussing the people that Yusuke and Akira wanted to investigate for the stealing ring. Always things were bigger than they seemed.

The teacher was not paying him any mind and while that would have gone over his head and he would have been sleeping. Or sulking or counting the minutes and seconds. Well Ryuji was doing all of that as he thought about what he could do.

This thing that they did made him look at everyone and everything differently. You just never knew. He would have never known Ann had a persona or even him. He would have overlooked Akira and Yusuke for certain.

You never knew what kind of person someone really was or what they were going through. The guy they had met in mementos who cried over his place in the hazing ring. Ann had been the one to bring that case to their attention.

Man it was hard to remember sometimes that they were just kids. Ryuji bit the eraser on his pencil as he glanced at the board. For once it didn’t look completely confusing. Still, this phantom thief life was here so stay so it really didn’t matter what came their way. They were going to pull this off together the way that they should. Ryuji sent Ann a message before he locked his phone and sat up. He couldn’t get left behind he had other people to support.


End file.
